The Return of Lady Lucy Heartfilia
by Mystic Storys
Summary: A grave mistake from Lucy's childhood resurfaces and she must decide if going back to face her past is worth the possibility of losing the life and people she loves.
1. Prologue

16 years ago, in the year X775, there was an incident, involving six children, which was hidden away and covered up. The way it managed to stay hidden so well for so long is because of the families the children belonged to. The incident involved the heirs of three of the richest families at the time: Connor (age 10), Jackson (age 6) and Amelia (age 7) of the Jurnelle family, Diana (age 9) of the Sullivan family and Lucy (age 8) of the Heartfilia's. The sixth was the daughter of a Jurnelle servant named Marie (age 9).

As many children they were curious and tried being adventurous, and considering the vast amount of land and wealth each lived with there was always many opportunities for exploration. They were a creative bunch, which explained how they always found a new adventure. The boys, Connor and Jackson were the most adventurous and reckless of the group; Amelia and Diana were the creative pair, always finding a way to up the ante; Lucy was the key to the base of their explorations.

Of the bunch Lucy was probably the most curious, she loved stories and spent as much time as possible reading anything she could get her hand on. She would always tell her fellow heirs about the stories she read and they always led to a sort of exploit for them.

One day, while in her family library she discovered a book about a legend that involved one of the Jurnelle's abandoned mines that was just outside their main estate. The story was about a heroine who fought against a demon, called the Lost Demon for it possessed a form of Lost Destructive magic. The story ended with the heroine defeating the Demon and locking it away into what were now the underground, unused tunnels of the Jurnelle's mine.

Mesmerized by the story Lucy told her friends who were not only fascinated in the story but also determined to explore the factuality of it. They all had ideas on how to get to the mine and find remains of the legend, except for Lucy that is. She felt that it was too dangerous, that if the kind of dark magic that was mentioned in the legend was really locked away in the mine then it should be left undisturbed. The others did not comply though and in spite of her reluctance Lucy eventually gave in and agreed to participate too.

With all five in agreement they went to the Jurnelle study and began planning their adventure to discover the Lost Demon. While doing so they were unaware an outsider was listening in on them.

* * *

After a few days of planning and mapping the five children felt they were ready for their next exploration through the abandoned Jurnelle mines. While looking into the legend and the mines they discovered tunnels that were considered forbidden and thus never used. They concluded that those tunnels were the best place to find fact in the legend.

With a map and flashlights the adventurous kids set out and quickly got through the passages previously used when the mine was still active until they reached an entryway that had been blocked off.

"Now what?" asked Lucy as she looked at the boarded up pathway.

"We go though," answered Connor, "we're all small enough."

"Are you scared Lucy?" asked Jackson, noting the face of caution the girl wore.

"What, no!" she responded defensively, "It's just… are you sure it's safe to be down here?"

"It's fine," said Connor confidently, before conceitedly adding, "These mines were worked on for years. The only reason our father closed them was because all the gold in it was mined out. It was worthless for our family to keep it open."

"That's not what I mean–"

"Come on Lucy," interrupted Diana, "We came this far, it's fine. Let's go."

Even though Lucy felt something nagging her that going further was a mistake she decided to ignore it and continue moving forward with the others.

Connor was right, for all of them managed to squeeze through the spaces between the boards and make it though the entryway, which led into a narrower tunnel. There was only one way to go so it was easy for them to navigate through. The walked one-by-one, with Lucy leading the way followed by Diana then Amelia, who was holding tightly onto Diana, then Jackson and finally Connor in the back.

It took them some time but they finally reached the end of the tunnel, which had opened up. They were in some sort of cave.

"We should look around," suggested Connor.

"Look for what," asked Jackson.

"I don't know, clues or something."

"Like this," said Lucy.

The others gathered around to where Lucy was to see what she was looking at. Her light pointed at the wall, which had what looked like ancient writing on it.

"What do you think it says," asked Diana, the question primarily being directed to Lucy.

"I don't know, but I think we just found the Demon chest," answered Lucy as she pointed her light to a sealed cut out in the wall.

Looks of excitement and fear flashed onto the faces of the children. Their adventure had turned out to be a success but still being kids, the immensity of what that meant was lost to them.

"Who wants to open it," asked Connor.

"I'll do it." The voice that spoke out came from behind them and scared the off guard heirs. It was Marie, though it took some time for them to recognize her as a servant's child.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow us?" asked an annoyed Diana as she regained her composer.

"How did you know about this?" asked Jackson.

"I over heard your guys' plan and wanted to come," answered the girl softly.

The remark didn't sit well with Connor. A look of detest spread across his face as he scoffed, "how absurd. Don't you know your place? You're just some peasant's daughter. I mean–"

"Cut it out," interrupted Lucy. Though financially she was equal to her fellow heirs she did not share their superior attitude. She was taught to respect others regardless of their formal standing thus Connor's outburst, and the look of distaste on the others faces felt wrong to Lucy.

"We should go," she said, "I have a really bad feeling."

"No way. We got this far and now we even have a volunteer," said Connor as he walked over to Marie.

"He's right," said Diana, "if you want to leave then go ahead but servant girl here said she would open the chest and we did come here to find it."

Jackson and Amelia nodded in agreement to what Diana and their older brother were saying. Lucy was feeling stuck again, but then Amelia went from holding onto Diana to taking hold of Lucy's hand indicating that she wanted her to stay.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, muttering out "fine, I'll stay."

They all moved so they were standing around the sealed case in the wall, looking for a way to open it. After looking around for a bit Connor believed he found 'instruction' on how to open the case. Lucy deciphered it as ' _to open the chest of the Lost Demon one must apply pressure onto the seals of the chest_ ' or something along those lines.

Now was the moment of truth, the heirs all bunched together, holding on to each other in anticipation. Marie moved forward towards the case to open the seals of the Lost Demon.

"You don't have to do this," Lucy said in a last ditch effort to end things before they went to far.

Marie looked back for moment but ultimately decided to ignore the little blondes remark. She found the marks on the case and placed a hand on each of the indicated seals then pushed.

The horrors that followed were worse then any of them could have predicted.


	2. Chapter 1

In present day, the year X791, five wizards, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia, along with their exceeds Happy and Carla, are returning home, to Magnolia, after a long job.

"Ten days. It took five days getting there and another five to get back. All that to help some guy find his dog," Gray complained.

"No joke," mumbled Natsu, a bit nauseously, "just thinking about all that transportation makes me feel motion sick."

"Unacceptable," it was Erza who responded with overwhelming spirit. She stopped, with her over packed trolley in toe as she continued, "this man asked for the help of our guild to find a loved one. We should feel honored that he put his faith in us not bitter about the details. So I do not want to hear another complaint, and I mean from all of you!"

The order sent an instant shudder of fear through the others as they all saluted with a respectable "Yes ma'am!"

A calm followed allowing an exhausted Lucy to think allowed, "Even so, don't you guys think you went above and beyond overboard this time?

"What are you talking about, we just did what we _had_ to do," answered Natsu.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy began with a sudden surge of angry energy, "destroying an entire neighborhood to find a dog, that by the way we were told was in the basement!"

"We were trying to be productive, duh."

Lucy was about to lose it, and Natsu could see it in her eyes causing him to recoil in anticipation. But instead she just loudly exhaled and said, "I give up."

"Come on Lucy you should know by now that Natsu's form of stupid is undefeatable," snickered Gray, which predictably caused Natsu to violently respond. With that the natural back and forth of the Ice Maker Wizard and Fire Dragon Slayer began.

"And they're at it again," Happy began cheerfully commentating.

"Come on guys, cut it out," Wendy pleaded.

"Should you really be all that surprised, this is practically a daily routine for these two," said Carla with an odd mixture of gleefulness and embarrassment.

"Enough," demanded Erza as she pulled the two apart, "continue this behavior and there will be consequences."

And as usual the two stopped and shuttered out another, "Yes ma'am!"

"Can we not just once make it to back to the guildhall without them going at each other," moaned Lucy.

"A girl can dream," sighed Carla.

* * *

The wizards finally made it back to the guildhall but they weren't welcomed back to the usual liveliness Fairy Tail is known for. The atmosphere was more serious than normal and they all could sense it.

Mirajane caught sight of the exhausted wizards from the other side of the room and greeted them as always with a smile and said, "Welcome back you guys."

"Hey. What's up? Why does everyone seem so down?" asked Natsu as they approached Mirajane, who was with Elfman, Lisanna, Cana and Levy at the bar.

"Well you see we have a very 'special' guest right now," answered Mira.

"More like really weird," commented Cana, who was abnormally sober.

"Who do you mean?" asked Erza.

"Well the thing is we don't know," said Mira, causing the already confused wizards to look even more bewildered.

"You see a couple days ago the Trimens from Blue Pegasus escorted this guys and his maid to the guildhall but the guys refused to speak to anyone," explained Levy, "his maid said that he was looking for someone but for privacy reasons couldn't say who or why."

"When we asked the Trimens they said they were hired as bodyguard and all they could tell was that he is a member of an extremely prestigious family," continued Lisanna.

"They've been in one of the spare rooms ever since. The maid is the only one who ever comes out and that's primarily for food," said Mira.

"Seriously," remarked Gray, "that's so messed up."

"No kidding," agreed Natsu.

"How are we suppose to help him if he won't even speak to anyone?" asked Erza.

"Well you see –" began Mira before being interrupted.

"Miss Lucy!" said a short woman; she had arrived from behind Mirajane during the other's conversation. Her eyes filled with tears of joy at the sight of Lucy.

"Ms Spetto!?" responded the shocked blonde.

The woman ran to the confused wizard and embraced her with a hug filled with love. As she flooded tears she sniffled out "Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy I have been so worried about you. I missed you so much."

"Wait. Lucy knows the maid?" yelled a confused Elfman.

"Yeah. I think she's one of Lucy's old servants. You know from when she was rich," answered Gray.

"I thought she looked familiar. She's the lady that wouldn't stop crying when we went to get Lucy back," added Happy, "looks like nothing changed there."

Though still dumbfounded at the sight of her previous maid, Ms Spetto's words and embrace filled Lucy's heart with warmth that she hadn't felt since childhood. Despite the fact that questions of the maid's present at the guild continued to consume her Lucy decided to push them aside for now and let the old women have her moment.

Before running away and joining Fairy Tail Ms Spetto was a very important member of Lucy's 'family' at the Heartfilia estate. She loved her and seeing her again after all this time reminded her of how much she really did miss her and the others that worked at the estate when she was growing up.

After some time the moment passed and Ms Spetto managed to regain her composer somewhat. Lucy felt it was finally okay to ask, "I'm happy to see you but why are you here?"

The cheerful expression on the woman's face darkened slightly as she responded, "well you see the young master wished to see you."

"Young master," asked the others in unison.

"Yes. You see after your father, Master Jude, lost the Heartfilia Konzern myself and some of the other staff from your family's estate were hired to work for the Jurnelle family," explained Ms. Spetto.

During her explanation a young man had entered the guildhall from one of the back rooms. He was tall, well dressed and somewhat handsome. Hibiki, who looked more serious than his usual playboy flirtatious self, followed him from close behind.

"But why?! Why does he want to see me?" Lucy asked the maid, suddenly sounding not only confused but also worried.

Ms. Spetto's head dropped down her head as she began to explain the rest, "well you see, there was an incident and –"

"Now Ms. Maid were you about to casually share confidential information about your employer to these lowly wizards," the interruption came from the well-dressed young man.

"What did you just call us," yelled Natsu as he took a stance as if ready for battle. In instinct Hibiki flinched in anticipation of having to intervene.

"Stand down," it was Erza who called off the energetic wizard, "I am presuming this is our mysterious guest?" The question was primarily directed at Mirajane who nodded in response.

The young man ignored all the glances and remarks of the others and continued on as though none of was happening. He turned his gaze from Ms. Spetto to Lucy and examined the Celestial Wizard. "Lucy. Wow you really haven't changed a bit," he remarked.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"I guess I should be offended but I'll give you a free pass. It's been what 9 years since the last time I saw you," a small grin broke across the man's face in recollection of the memory, "I had literally just turned 13. Who would have thought that my birthday would be the last time society would see Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

The hint clued Lucy in and her brown eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized the man standing before. "Jackson," she said in shock.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia," greeted Jackson with a bow. "Now then if you would. We have some matters to discuss," he remarked before escorting her towards the room he was in earlier, leaving the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards behind and more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 2

Almost an hour had passed since Lucy and Jackson had gone off to discuss whatever matter he had come to see her for. The wizards from Fairy Tail could do nothing but sit and wait, and worry. You could sense the concern they had for their guild mate and the restlessness they felt in not being able to do anything.

Normally something, like ease dropping, was easy for them, but the Trimens, Hibiki, Ren and Eve, were ordered by Duke Jackson to keep them from doing anything of the sort. They complied and did not budge on the matter; it was obvious from their minimal interaction and stoic expressions that they were serious when it came to this job. They were hired by the Jurnelle family to protect the young Duke and advised to use extreme prejudice in doing so.

Along with their base order they followed the instructions given to them by Duke Jackson and right now that meant giving him and Lucy privacy while they spoke. The truth is though that it's hard for them to block the anxious wizards because they see Fairy Tail, including Lucy, as their comrades but right now they were on a job and that had to come first.

Blue Pegasus has had a long-standing relationship with many of the more prestige families of Fiore; one could say that the guild had contract as sort of extreme bodyguards. This was largely due to the fact of a trust and confidentiality agreement that the guild had prided itself on. Blue Pegasus is about more than charm and good looks, sometimes.

The members of Fairy Tail tried to pry information from them but the truth was that they didn't really know much. They did share all they knew and that was just that Duke Jackson wanted to leave his family's estate in private, which is why they were hired to protect him, but they weren't sure why he wanted to see Lucy. They were pretty sure though that his family didn't know about the visit. They Playboy wizards didn't even know that they were coming to Fairy Tail until they reached Magnolia.

Ms. Spetto was waiting out with everyone else too but she refused to tell them anything. All she was willing to say was that they had no reason to worry about Lucy. At least not right now.

"Maybe he came here to ask for her hand in marriage," comments a theatrical Happy. There was a tone in his voice though that made it clear that the very idea terrified the exceed.

"Don't be crazy. Why would he do that," remarked Elfman.

"I have to admit he has a point, I mean it's not like she's even rich or anything anymore," remarked Gray in a nervous voice.

"What if he has been in love with her since childhood but had to hide it because she was… Anyway now he came here in secret because his family doesn't want him with a non-rich person but after all these years he still loves her." Though Happy said all this out loud it was evident that he was mainly speaking to himself. He was obviously trying to rationalize or prepare himself for the worst, for the chance that Lucy leaves them. "What if she loved him too?"

"Would you shut up already you blue flea bag," said Gray. The outburst caught everyone off guard, including Gray himself. He immediately recognized his cruel tone and sulked down his head before saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Sorry."

"We need to all just calm down," said Erza, announcing the message to everyone in the guildhall, "speculating is going to help anyone. We will just have to wait."

The truth was that even if no one really wanted to talk about it, the idea of Duke Jackson possibly taking Lucy away from Fairy Tail terrified them all. The longer they have to wait the more worried they became about what was going to happen.

Natsu sat to the side, hearing everyone's murmurs about what none of them knew. They belonged to a guild that was terrible at waiting and more about action. The fact that they couldn't do anything for Lucy made everyone, made him, feel absolutely helpless.

The more helpless Natsu felt, the more frustrated he became until he finally spoke out against the whispers. "She would never do that. She would never leave Fairy Tail. Lucy is part of our family. She would never abandon us." He truly believed in his words but even so, not knowing what was going on made him nervous; all he wanted was to see Lucy come out of that room, then he would know how he should feel.

Finally the door to their room opened and Lucy emerged but what they saw wasn't what they expected. Lucy's eyes were red and puffy, it looked like she was crying but that wasn't the strange part. She didn't look mad or sad she looked strong and worried but in a sort of caring way. It looked as though she was feeling sympathetic for some reason.

She didn't acknowledge anyone, they were sure she didn't even realize that they were there, watching and waiting for her. Lucy just kept walking towards the guild exit.

Jackson finally came out as well but once again ignored the presence of the others. The very way he carried himself was superior and normally it would probably drive the members of Fairy Tail over the edge but everything just felt to overwhelming to think about it.

"Will you at least give me an answer? Lucy I know it's not -" Jackson's explanation was interrupted.

"I accept," said Lucy, her voice sounded numb and her movements were to a minimum. "Just give me a day to get my things in order and then we can go. The day after tomorrow, okay."

"Alright. But don't you think we should discuss the details?" asked Jackson.

"Not right now," replied Lucy, "I'll just see you tomorrow."

After that she continued her way to the door until she was finally gone. The others were pretty sure Lucy had run off after she was out of sight. All that was left was Duke Jackson and his maid, Ms. Spetto, and bodyguards, The Trimens, along with a guild of worried and confused wizards.


	4. Chapter 3

At the fairy tail guildhall all was quite, no one spoke, no one moved. Lucy had run off without saying anything to her guild mates; she had left them confused and worried.

The silence was broken with a sigh from Duke Jackson, who was still ignoring the existence of the common wizards. "Well then Spetto, Pegasus I guess we will be here a bit longer. Find us somewhere decent to stay the next couple of nights," Jackson ordered.

"Yes young master," answered Ms. Spetto.

The Trimens nodded in agreement and responded, "of course sir."

Jackson began heading towards the exit with Ms. Spetto and the Trimens in toe, but he didn't manage to get that far. Natsu blocked their exit.

"You guys aren't going anywhere until I... until we get some answers."

Jackson's superior demeanor still didn't change and he continued to look beyond Natsu, as if he didn't exist. The dragon slayer was angry and annoyed, a near lethal combination for someone with such a short fuse.

"I won't be ignored. Now tell me what you did to Lucy," he roared as lunged towards Duke Jackson. Thankfully, with a last ditch effort, Hibiki managed to form a Force Shield and protect the Duke from the blow and stopping Natsu from doing something he would most likely regret.

"Natsu, don't," began Hibiki, "we know you guys are worried and annoyed but attacking the Duke isn't going to accomplish anything."

"He's right. You should put your pride aside and stand down for now," added Ren.

"Say what," responded the angry wizard.

It was obvious Natsu wasn't thinking all that clearly but no one really knew what to do; everyone was confused and concerned. Because of this the guild members didn't really know how to react.

"Why are you jerks defending him? He made Lucy cry. Isn't she your friend too," remarked Natsu.

Before any of the Trimen could answer Jackson interrupted. "Enough with this foolishness already. It is just wasting time. What is it that you want?" The question was directed to the guild as a whole.

Natsu began to answer when Erza stepped in and asked, "Just explain to us what happened and what it is you want with Lucy?"

"It's not my place to answer that," responded Jackson in an almost sympathetic voice, "if you really want to know then you should go ask her."

* * *

The sun was beginning to descend and had almost touched the horizon; Magnolia was starting to soften to the golden light of evening. Under the Soula Tree in the center of Magnolia sulked a young, blonde wizard.

Lucy didn't want to go home yet but couldn't manage facing anyone from Fairy Tail so she took refuge in Southgate Park. The last hour had been overwhelming and Lucy couldn't help but rerun the conversation she had with Jackson over and over again. She knew she had to do it but it wasn't easy. Having to relive her past, her mistakes, it was all just so painful.

"Why did this have to happen? Why now?" Lucy asked herself.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucy and Jackson sat facing each other at opposite ends of a desk. It was so silent that all you could hear was the ticking of the clock. Neither spoke; to Lucy it felt like time had frozen._

 _They were in one of the guild's spare rooms and normally it just held extra tables and chairs or was used for storage. That didn't stop Jackson though from making himself feel as at home as possible. It was evident from the lavishing things in the far corner from bedding to clothing._

 _Finally Lucy broke the silence. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"_

 _"Can't I just want to see an old friend?" he responded with a charming smile to follow._

 _"Yeah sure," Lucy's reply was sarcastic before continuing, "look try that garbage with someone who doesn't know better. Now I'll ask again, what do you want?"_

 _His expression darkened as he changed to a more serious tone, "there was an incident," he paused. From his expression it looked like he needed a moment._

 _Lucy's natural tendency and kindness was projected with a worried look and her loosening up a bit. She softly asked, "Is this the incident Ms. Spetto was talking about? If you were going to tell me anyways why'd you react the way you did?"_

 _"You'll get why when I finish," he answered, "so please stay and listen."_

 _"Okay," she hesitantly responded._

 _"The reason I reacted when she mentioned it is because I don't know how she found out. Look last week Diana was trapped in a major fire," began Jackson before getting interrupted._

 _"Wait what? Is she okay?" Lucy asked with worry for her former friend. When Jackson just stared at her and didn't answer she knew he meant no offence and just allowed him to continue._

 _"She was in her family stable when the fire started. I hear it quickly spread and that she had no way of escape. They managed to get her out, but just barley. Thankfully no one, not even the horses, was seriously injured, but that doesn't mean that it isn't serious. Our parents covered it up and here is why."_

 _He grabbed a folder that was sitting on the desk and placed out pictures from what Lucy presumed was the fire. She was looking through them when she saw it and a sudden shudder went through her as the color faded from her face._

 _Jackson noticed it and said "you recognize it right? Those are the marks from that day."_

 _Lucy's eyes widen in horror and she began to tremor. Jackson himself looked equally, if not more, horrified._

 _"What... What the heck is this? This can't be for real. I mean... she... we." Lucy eye were beginning to water, she felt more confused than ever and the horror she felt made the feeling only worse._

 _"Lucy. These marks weren't just burned into the walls. Diana's back was... branded," Jackson continued to explain._

 _"What do you want? This has nothing to do with me. That's all in my past. She's... Look that day we... And I just... Damn it," Lucy's fears and frustrations were feeling all to consuming._

 _Another silence flooded the room but this time the tension, fear and regret they shared could be felt. Lucy began to shed tears as she tried to think aloud, "We were all just kids, but even so… it's our fault. Don't you get that Jackson what happened, the fact that she's gone now is all of our faults. And to make it worse, everything was covered up. Because of us her entire existence was erased. It's all our fault."_

 _"_ _I understand how you feel Lucy but you have to hear what I'm trying to say," Jackson began in an almost plead._

 _"_ _And what is that. What, should I go back with you and be in the 'protective care' of the wealthy?"_

 _"_ _Lucy that mark isn't random. You know that. They're the symbols of… the Lost Demon." The very mention of its name caused Lucy to feel time freeze again but this time she felt a sense of terror._

 _"_ _You came here so you must have some sort plan or idea or something," though she tried to sound steady you could still hear fear in her soft voice._

 _"_ _Yeah. I'm hiring you, Lucy of Fairy Tail." Jackson's response shocked Lucy and caused her to straighten up with curiosity. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but at the same time she knew that what he said was the truth. Jackson hadn't come here to save Lady Lucy Heartfilia, the orphaned heiress; he came here for the help of plain old Lucy, Celestial Wizard from Fairy Tail._

 _End of Flashback_


	5. Chapter 4

The sun had finally set but Lucy still sulked under the Soula Tree; in all honesty the reason she hadn't left yet was because she felt unsure. She didn't know what to do and most of all she didn't know if she should tell her friends.

Lucy was terrified of telling them because she feared the worst, them rejecting her, maybe even hating her. For years the actions of that day, nearly 16 years ago, haunted her and the idea of her friends finding out made her feel sick.

The same thoughts kept flooding her mind, "What if they see me as a monster? What I did was absolutely horrific. What if they hate me? They should hate me; all I manage to do is hurt them. I just keep causing them pain."

Her train of painful thoughts was finally broken when she heard someone calling out her name. When she looked up she saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy looking overdramatic and running towards her; in retrospect she should have expected this. The worried looks on their faces along with their over the top entrance were things that she had not only come to expect but it was one of the things she has come to love about them.

"Lucy," they yelled at the top of their lungs when they saw her.

"Lucy," said Happy as he lunged into her chest as usual.

"What are you guys doing here," asked Lucy but she already knew the answer.

"What do you think we're doing? What's going on with you?" asked a concerned Gray.

"We're worried Lucy. The expression you have been wearing, the way you have been acting. It's not like you," expressed Erza.

The comment shocked Lucy, but it really shouldn't have. Her friends knew her to her core, or at least she use to think that. "Oh I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Don't worry it's nothing. Just seeing Jackson so suddenly threw me off a bit, I haven't seen him since we were kids so it just brought back a lot of memories suddenly. I'm totally fine though," Lucy said trying to sound as normal as possible. She even gave them a small smile, hoping it was enough to hide the truth.

Natsu looked at her with an intense stare, "Why are you lying to us?" Of course he knew something was wrong, he always knew when she was lying and when she was hurting.

"What are you-" Lucy began before Natsu interrupted her.

"Don't lie to us Lucy. We're your friends and we care about you so don't you dare lie to us." His tone was more pleading this time making Lucy realize how worried he, how worried all of them must be.

She looked up at her friends and couldn't keep back her tears anymore, her eyes began to water as she said, "I want to tell you, but I can't. If I told you the backstory for why Jackson is here you'd fear me, maybe even hate me."

"What are you talking about," asked Gray, "there's nothing you could ever say that would make us think any less of you."

"We could never hate you Lucy," interrupted Happy, "You're you and you're our friend. You're one us so you should know we'll always love you."

"You are a member of Fairy Tail and it's like the master says, 'One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness, one person's anger becomes everyone's anger, and one person's tears becomes everyone's tears'," added Erza, "right now something is causing you pain Lucy, and you should know that means that we all are in pain with you. All of us are with you to get through whatever it is."

"But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong," said Natsu.

All she was able to muster out was, "I'm sorry." Lucy could hear it in all their voice and see it in all their faces, the pain and worry that she caused them. A long-standing guilt began to overwhelm her and sent her into tears.

'The war with Phantom, the whole thing with Zentopia and now this. I'm just a beacon for trouble and pain,' Lucy thought to herself, making her only cry more.

"I am so, so sorry," she said again in sobs.

The apologies and sobs threw Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray completely off; it made no sense to them.

"Why are you apologizing," asked Gray.

"Come on Lucy, you want to tell us," said Natsu. With a stern voice he added, "nothing you say will make us hate you," he paused before adding, "You're stuck with us no matter what."

The comment shook Lucy back and she finally stopped crying. She wiped her tears and looked deeply at her friends. All the worry and strain they had, all for her.

"Why do you guys care about me so much? Ever since I joined the guild all I've done is bring everyone misery. I'm cursed. I've always been cursed," she said in a pained voice as she continued to look at the others faces.

"What are you talking about," asked Natsu, "seriously Lucy, cut it out with all this weirdness and just tell us, point blank, what's wrong. Why are you so scared and nervous all of a sudden? It's not like you."

Lucy began to tremble and then asked in a soft voice, "do you really want to know?"

The others all looked at her intensely and then in unison responded "yes."

"Lucy whatever it is that's troubling you effects us too," added Erza.

"But we can't help you if you don't tell us what it is that's going on," continued Gray.

Natsu took a seat next to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. His grip was strong but it was to insure that she knew that he was with her, no matter what. He just looked at her and when their eyes locked he just nodded knowing there was no need to say anything. Natsu knew who Lucy was and knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't change anything; he didn't need to say it.

"Okay if you guys are sure," sighed Lucy, "I'll tell you."


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy and the others went to Lucy's apartment to talk for she didn't want to say anything outside, in the public. Lucy sat on her bed while the others took a seat around the table in the center of the room; they all sat facing Lucy, in silence they waited in anticipation for an explanation. Lucy looked at each of her friends' faces and searched for a sign of comfort; no surprise she found what she needed. She finally took a deep breath in acknowledgement of defeat and began to tell her friends the truth.

"Jackson didn't just come here to see me as an old friend. In his words he came to hire me for a job, but I'm sure it's more... patronizing than that really," the last remark was more to her than to the others.

"Anyways the reason he came here is because of what happened sixteen years ago, what our parents covered up and what has haunted me ever since," Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and took in another deep breathe. With an exhale she looked back up and continued, "sixteen years ago the Sullivan heir Diana, the Jurnelle heirs, Jackson, Connor and Amelia, as well as myself released a demon, or more specifically the Lost Demon."

When she said this the others were paralyzed with absolutely shock. No one was able to even think of a way to respond. It may not seem like it but demons are a rarity on Earthland; though they exist most had been sealed away during the dark ages, the time of Zeref. Usually the ones that appear now are the work of dark guilds messing with powers they don't comprehend but now Lucy was telling them that she also committed the sinful act. Though the thought terrified them all, none of them acted on it for they had faith in the person they knew and that was enough to reassure them.

"We were kids and we loved exploring and treasure hunts and just creating adventures. Our families were some of the wealthiest people in the kingdom so the possibilities always seemed endless, and maybe that ended up being one of the problems." Lucy's voice was beginning to fade off and she was trying to make herself small again by looking down and curling up; she was lost in her thought and emotions and fears.

"Lucy, you're still hesitating in telling us," interrupted Natsu, "I mean the worst, the demon thing right, you got it over with and we don't care so… so just tell us the stuff that you're most afraid to tell us."

"He's right," said Gray, "we already told you that we trust you Lucy, now you got to trust us a bit too."

Erza moved so she was sitting next to Lucy on the bed and placed a hand on her friends shoulder and said, "keep going Lucy, we are here to listen."

Lucy bit her lip and calmed her self with a soft exhale before telling her story from the beginning. "When I was 8 years old I found this book in my father's study; it was about an ancient legend set just after the Dark Ages. It was a story about the victorious heroine, Artemis, and her clash with a creature of mass destruction, the Lost Demon. Artemis was known throughout the land as not only strong and beautiful but also honourable and kind; thinking back she kind of reminds me of you, Erza." The thought gave Lucy a moment of ease before she continued to tell her dark story. "The Lost Demon was considered a plague on this Earth during her time and when it attacked her homeland, killing her family, her friends and the man she loved, it become her personal duty to destroy it. After a long and vicious battle she managed to defeat the Demon and sealed it away. She hid the sealed Demon in a far away, isolated cave believing no one would ever be able to reach it, but she was wrong."

"Being the bookworm I am I researched the legend intensely and learned that the cave she had sealed the Demon away in was now part of one of the Jurnelle's old, closed off mines. I don't know why but I felt compelled to tell the others about the legend. Maybe it was excitement or curiosity or something else. All I do know is that it was the biggest mistake of all."

"They became obsessed with looking into the factuality of the legend and I quickly fell in suite. We looked into the mines and the legend relentlessly for weeks until we felt like we had a good picture of what to expect. And like that the five of us went onto our newest adventure, that in reality we knew nothing about."

"When we had finally made it through the old tunnels we found some sort of cave. We decided that we should look for clues and that's when I found the seal to the Demon's chest. We were all excited, I guess because we succeeded in finding something lost. After that it didn't take long for Connor to ask who wanted to open it; I think I was the only one somewhat shocked by the question."

"I can still here her volunteering from behind us, probably taking a couple years off our lives in the process. Her name was Marie Blain; she was the child of one of the Jurnelle's servants not that any of us really recognize her as more than part of the help but I guess that was what most of us were raised to see."

"Turned out that over the weeks we had been looking into the legend she had been watching and listening in. I suppose she was as interested as the rest of us and that it was the reason she followed us. As for why she volunteered to potentially be a sacrifice, I'll never know but the fact that she was an outsider was the reason that it was so easy to accept."

"After that the only thing I remember from the tunnels is Marie putting her hands on the seals of the chest and then nothing. It's just blank. I had a concussion and was comatose for days. When I finally came to everything was 'taken care of,' at least that's what our parents told us."

"I swear to you guys that I begged them to leave it alone, that we should stop before it was too late, but it was hopeless." Lucy was beginning to plead with her friends, preying that her past wouldn't destroy her again. "In their eyes not only were we about to unlock something missing for centuries but we also had someone worthless to be our sacrifice. As for me, I just was too weak to think on my own."

"In the end everything was covered up from the existence and escape of a demon to the death of Marie Blain. And we were all expected to continue our lives like nothing ever happened, but I couldn't."

"After what happened I distanced myself from the others, I never joined my father on his business ventures and kept society events to a minimum. When I began to think I was getting over it my mother became ill and eventually passed away, my father then grow distance and my childhood become lonely."

"In the back of mind I always thought it was my punishment. Because of me and my curiosity a demon escaped its prison and an innocent girl died."

Tears began flowing out of Lucy's eyes and as she continued to choke out and say "It was all my fault."


	7. Chapter 6

Lucy was done, she had told her friends everything from beginning to end and managed to remain calm and sound neutral for as long as possible. Her friends now knew the truth about her deepest darkest secret but they weren't sure what to do. What Lucy told them was so unexpected, especially coming from her. They all felt confused but there was something frustrating them even more, because in front of them sat the girl they all saw as a light, in tears.

The room was in utter silence, with the only sound being that of Lucy's muffled sobs. As many questions as they had about the events uncovered in the last few hours, they weren't able to do anything while Lucy looked so broken. Yeah Lucy has always been someone with deep emotions but she never seemed so dark and scared before, it was hard to figure out what they could do to help her. Finally, the silence was broken with an unusual question for the circumstance, asked by the usual person.

"So what's the job," asked Natsu.

"Huh," winced Lucy.

"You said the reason that rich jerk came here was to hire you for a job," responded Natsu, "so what's the job?"

"That's all you want to know," questioned Lucy, "I mean how can you guys even look at me after finding everything out? How do you guys not hate me?" she paused momentarily before adding, "or fear me?"

"What are you talking about," exclaimed Happy.

"Why would hate you," asked Natsu, "look you made a mistake and it turned out badly but that's in the past."

"Besides it's not like you're the only one here, or in the guild, that made a decision that resulted in disaster," added Gray.

"I…I just…" stammered a confused Lucy.

"As a child I made the decision to go against my master's wishes and went after Deliora," interjected Gray with a steady voice. "That mistake and bullheadedness cost Ur her life but I didn't let it keep me from living my life. Some part of me will probably always have that guilt but you, all of you helped me live with and accept it."

"When I was a child and escaped the Tower of Heaven, I told no one anything. I escaped but because of my fears hundreds if not thousands of people lost their lives," said Ezra placing a secure hand on her shoulder, "and I have no excuse but still, I had to forgive myself. Lucy we have no choice but to live our lives in spite of our mistakes. Not only for ourselves but for our friends, and until you can forgive yourself we'll forgive for you."

"Ezra," mumbled Lucy as she looked up at the girl she had always admired.

"After you helped Loke gain redemption with the Celestial Spirt World from what happened with his former key holder, Karen Lilica, do you remember what you told us," Erza continued. "You said that 'if you ever accidentally caused someone to get hurt or worse you would be torn up about it but you wouldn't hold onto the guilt because you had us.'"

"We are your guild mates and your friends," said Natsu as he grabbed hold of the blonde's hand, making her really look at him, "We'll always be here for you Lucy no matter what."

"Aye," said Happy as he went to Lucy's side and placed a paw overtop of Natsu's hand, "you're an irreplaceable member of our Fairy Tail family."

"Whatever it is you don't have to face it alone, ever," said Gray as he joined the others and grabbed hold of Lucy's remaining hand.

"Thanks guys," said a teary-eyed Lucy, as she began to slowly and sweetly smile for the first time, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

The next day, back at the guildhall, Natsu, Erza and Gray told the others what Lucy had told them about her past. Last night the four of them, plus Happy, decided that it should be a guild decision on how they should proceed.

They told them about her connection to not only the arrogant, rich man but also to the Jurnelle and Sullivan families. How when Lucy was 8 years old she along with the Jurnelle and Sullivan children uncovered and released a demon that killed the servant's daughter that followed them. They explained how guilty Lucy felt about the whole situation and how the four of them forgave her, not wanting to burden her with unnecessary heartache.

"According to Lucy this Duke guy wants to hire her because he thinks that whatever they released is coming for them," said Natsu.

"And because it's suppose to be some big secret," continued Gray, "they want to involve as few outside people as possible, which is most likely why he came to Lucy rather than going to the army or magic council."

"Lucy is unsure of the specifics," concluded Erza, "but it can be anything from protection to extermination. Either way though we should be prepared for all possibilities."

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process all the information. Makarov finally asked, "How does Lucy feel about all this?"

Natsu turned to the Master and then looked down as he said, "she's still trying to really process everything being in the open, but she's tough," Natsu brought his gaze back to Makarov and added, with absolute confidence, "she can handle this."

Makarov acknowledged Natsu's sureness with a reassuring nod before saying, "then it is our duty as her guild to help her."

As the rest of the guild members finished exclaiming their remarks of agreement the main doors to the guildhall began to open, capturing everyone's attention. Lucy emerged and continued to hold the attention of her friends as they tried to read her every motion.

"I went to see Jackson," said Lucy, without any sense of emotion, as she joined the others, "he'll come in later this afternoon to formally make the job request and also give the specifics of how he wants to proceed."

For a moment everyone in the guildhall just stared at Lucy. No one was sure what to say, whether they should press on the issues Lucy obviously was struggling with or to ignore it and just focus on the job at hand.

"Look Lu I just wanted to tell you that we're always here for you," spoke out Levy, "and most importantly no one in Fairy Tail sees you any differently."

"Thanks Levy," responded Lucy, "but you don't have lie for my sake. I know what I did was horrible and I have to live with that." Even though Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy helped Lucy come to better terms with what happened it didn't change the shame and darkness she felt.

"It's no worse than orchestrating the War of Fairy Tail," interjected Laxus. "Not only did I hold you girls hostage but I threatened to destroy everything and everyone in town, and I almost did. I was the reason that friends had to desperately fight against each other. I hurt every single person I care about and nearly caused the death of my grandfather all because I become power hungry."

"How about being the leading charge in the War with Phantom Lord," chimed in Gajeel, "I destroyed your guys guildhall, attacked and humiliated Levy's team, beat you, Lucy, as a rag doll and was just genuinely awful. I caused overwhelming heartache to the people I hate to admit I now consider family because I thought it was expected. I justified it by becoming a villain."

The remarks of the two Dragon Slayers were a complete shock to not only Lucy but to most of the members of Fairy Tail. She was still holding a heavy but hearing her guild mates, her family, go out of their way to try and connect with her gave the blonde the sense of comfort she felt the night before with Natsu and the others. She knew she needed them but more importantly she is starting to truly understand how she really has them.

"We've all made mistakes," said Mirajane, "what matters is what you did next and who you are now."

"To us you're Lucy, Celestial Spirit Wizard of Fairy Tail," concluded Wendy, "and nothing else matters because we love you."

"Thanks guys," responded a heat warmed Lucy as she went over to hug Wendy and then Levy. She turned to face the rest of her guild mates, while still holding on to her two petite, blue haired friends and added, "I know I've been a bit of a mess but I'm really glad I have all of you; I love you all so much."


End file.
